Time waits for no one
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Based on the manga, this Kendo captain joined the Vongola and he does information gathering. So this story would be based on how Mochida joined the Vongola and his train of thoughts when he got accepted by his number one victim. This took place two years later in the little town of Namimori [COMPLETE]
Rain.

Pelting hard on his head.

Shouts filtered through his eardrums, screaming at him to stop.

 _What did he do?_

He's just an innocent and harmless civilian in Namimori, guarded by the Namimori devil called Hibari Kyoya.

He's just a captain of the Namimori Kendo club.

He's just a boy who does well in what he likes.

Nothing too big, nothing too small.

But again, what did he do to deserve this?

 **SERIOUSLY? WHAT DID HE DO?**

"BOY! STOP!"

He could not take it anymore. He stopped and screamed back in fear. "W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"You, Mochida Kensuke, have a great information we need. Who's Vongola Decimo?" One of the men in suit asked, his voice booming over the confused teen. The man flashed his yellow teeth, sending shivers down the boy's spine. _Disgusting!_

"Vongola Decimo? Tenth clam?" Mochida repeated. "You're looking for the tenth clam? Ha! That is ridiculous. I can give you ten clams if you'd like." He knew what 'Vongola Decimo' mean. He overheard it once by Reboyama-sensei and checked it up.

Other than Vongola Decimo meaning the Tenth Clam, results also show the mega-large company Vongola. Decimo is the current heir of that mega-large company.

He screamed back at the men. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME? I HAVE NO F-ING IDEA OF WHAT YOU IDIOTS ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

That remark seemed to tick them off because they started to crack their knuckles, intimidating the raven head. His teeth chattered as he reached for the nearest pole he could get.

"Y-you wanna fight? B-bring it on!" He mustered the best of his courage. The older ones smirked and launched at the nervous boy.

Three against one, seemed unfair.

Mochida recklessly deflected all of the bats and rods, not to mention carelessly. He got struck a few times by the same weapons but the worst has yet to come.

Click.

Mochida froze. That was definitely a gun. "Move and I'll shoot." The man hissed. The teen broke into nervous sweat. His hands turned clammy and his blood pumped through his veins like no tomorrow. His only weapon cluttered to the floor.

Fear.

This is like the first time he knew this word. He has to add this word into his dictionary from now on. Maybe this is how Dame-Tsuna felt when he bullied him. Fear. What a cruel word.

"Tell me, who is the Vongola Decimo?"

"I would have said something if I knew!" Mochida retaliated but he did not like the result. He can feel a warm, thick liquid flowing down his arm, excruciating pain pounding on his bicep. "Don't lie!" The next thing he knew, his nose was bleeding by the force of the burly man.

"But I really have no idea!" He tried but his left thigh was soon pressured by muscle weight. He really know how Tsuna felt now and he wished that he did not start it. This must be retribution.

If he knew, he would protect the others before.

If he knew, he would have gladly joined the discipline committee. Just to uphold the law and keep everyone safe.

If he knew, he would never have bullied Dame-Tsuna. He would not have made fun of his family, his stature and his whole self.

If it's possible, he would rewind time or actually apologize to the brunet. The latter seemed more plausible though. _Yes, got to do it after I get out of this ordeal._

Right now, he just wants someone to save him. Save him from this mess. Save him from this torture. Save him from this very moment.

As if his prayers got answered, the painful weight got off his leg. The burning pain in his arm slowly lessened. However, his head spun more and more as the rain pelted down harder.

Was he hallucinating? He can see blue flames and a familiar school idol in front of him. He could barely see at the corner of his eyes but he can see his middle school's boxing captain with a bright yellow flame. _Is that a scalpel?_ Shouts of **EXTREME** encouragement could be heard faintly.

Oh dear, he is already giving in to unconsciousness.

Before his eyes closed, he saw a calming orange flame burning in front of him. A brunet with wild untamed hair stood there with his arm lifting the pursuers from earlier. "Which family are you from?" The male hissed. With the last of his analytic ability, he croaked before fainting.

"Dame... Tsuna?"

He opened his eyes again, finding himself in a brightly coloured room. The place is clean and tidy, no specks of dust could be seen.

"Where am I?" He thought aloud before he hissed, clutching his forehead. Then everything played back in his mind. His fingers trembled as he scanned the harmless room.

Then a knock came. "Mochida-senpai? Are you awake?" This voice... He chose to keep silent.

"I'm coming in." The door clicked open and there stood the very brunet that he wanted to apologise to. "Ah! You're awake already! Why didn't you say so!" He started to talk about how worried he is and how the people chasing him got took care of.

"Who chased them away? And how did my injuries heal so fast?" He asked. He asked so many questions and left the brunet stunned by words. All he could do is... _Chuckle_.

"What's so funny? Tsuna." Mochida asked.

The brunet decided to dodge the question by unwrapping the thick bandages over his arm. "It's healing well... You should be able to use your bokken in a few couple of days. How do you feel?"

"Fine?"

"Alri-"

"Juudaime! We're back with the... Supplies... Idiot's awake?" Gokudera Hayato said. This silver head ticks people off, how the heck can Da-Tsuna handle this guy? He wanted to tell him off"For your very information, no one is an idiot here. So please refrain from using all the colourful language, be it different languages or terms, here." Tsuna defended.

How can he defend him? He bullied him all the time! "Dame-Tsuna, just let him call me whatever he wants." Tsuna sent him a quizzical eye while Gokudera beamed a little. Before Mochida could say another word, the door swing open again to two people.

"Yo Tsuna! Ah, Mochida! Woke up already?" Said boy could not help roll his eyes at Yamamoto Takeshi but he soon received a glare from the brunet, causing him to whimper a bit. "Yes, I'm awake already."

"We brought new bandages and disinfectant for Mochida to the EXTREME. The treatment earlier is not enough to the extreme." Ryohei Sasagawa... Still very loud and still ending his sentences with EXTREME. However, he still respects this man. "Thank you, Ryohei-senpai."

The door burst open again and Mochida could not help but slam his forehead. Why is everyone carelessly slamming the door? The door will soon break down! "Tsuna-nii! Maman asked us to bring some food here to share. Reborn-san is also asking for your homework." Three kids stood at the door, each holding a tray of snacks.

The brunet shrieked a little. Not too girly and not too loud. Mochida is surprised by the change. "Then put the trays on the table and I'll head for tor- I mean tutelage by Reborn. Thank you for telling me Fuuta..."

"Although you wished that we didn't tell you, right? Tsuna-san." The girl asked. Tsuna smiled weakly.

Mochida watched the people in the room interact woth one another so happily and wished he could join in as well. But again, he brought them sufferings and all, why would they allow him. The brunet emerged from the door again, panting. "Tsuna! Come and have some snack with us!"

Said brunet smiled at his companions and was about to plop down when he looked at Mochida. He smiled at him. "Would you like to join us, Mochida-senpai?" Mochida was stunned.

 _Why?_

"Everyone deserve second chances and I'm willing to be your friend even though you've bullied me a lot in the past."

 _Why?_

" _Time doesn't wait for anyone._ You cannot rewind time just to let something happen or prevent something from happening. What I only say to you is to let bygones be bygones." Tsuna smiled gently at his bully. Gokudera merely clicked his tongue while the others (those in the room) nod their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry you got chased by those people from the Cerve famiglia because of me. As an apology, how about working with me? I'm sure Yamamoto would like another sparring partner other that Squalo."

"Wait, what?" _Is he saying that he's Vongola Decimo? This scrawny looking kid is Vongola Decimo?_

"I doubt I need to repeat that. Your face tells me that you got what I meant. And I'm not all that scrawny." Tsuna replied with a small pout.

"Then tell me why I should join you? I see no reason to. My life here is peaceful. Vongola Decimo or not, why should I join your company? My goodness, i don't even know if you people are party of the secret societies. My life right here is peaceful!" Mochida taunted. Tsuna rubbed his temple. At the corner of his eye, he can see Gokudera fuming a bit. Yamamoto and Ryohei-senpai narrowed their eyes dangerously. Heck, even the kids are giving hints of displeasure. However, all of them seemed to be holding it in, for Tsuna.

Suddenly, Gokudera laughed maniacally. "So you're telling me that your life is peaceful now huh... Kufufu... Then tell me that your life is peaceful when those men in suit chased you for Vongola Decimo's identity. _Peaceful_? Far from your dreams!" All eyes were on him.

"Did Gokudera merge with Mukuro? I swear I heard his laughter." Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe to the extreme," Ryohei agreed. The children nod their heads (again). Tsuna punched their shoulders lightly. "He didn't." They laughed.

"However, I do agree with Gokudera-kun. I wanted to recruit the whole class once just to keep them safe but it's a little to much. Our world is dark and murderous so we're trying to change it now. And I'm sure we can do more with your help, Mochida-Senpai." Said male scrunched up his face, as if saying 'the heck?'. He looked at the Brunet's fingers.

 _Should he?_

"Give me some time, Dame-Tsuna. Let me think about it."

Tsuna stretched his limbs and smiled. "That's fine. Please give me your answer by dinner. Yes, you're staying. Let's go guys." They were out in a flash, giving no time for Mochida to protest.

Ryohei-Senpai walked over. "You know, I'd rather accept the offer my little bro' made than to ponder for so long. He's really the best boss you can ever find. Not to mention, if you got recruited by him, your pay would be higher." Mochida was speechless. "I'm just saying these through observation. People have different perspectives of him so don't let my words waver you. Stay extreme bud'!"

Left in the dark, cold room, the raven head leaned back onto the wooden bed frame, thinking over again on what all of them said.

"Oh? You really thought it through. Tsuna-nii was right to choose you." A lazy voice said. Mochida jumped. "Unfortunately, we need to work on your alertness." The kid sighed. "Ore wa Sawada Lambo. Tsuna-nii called you down for dinner, are you able?"

"You sound quite mature for your age. Did anything happen to you? Why do you shut an eye?" Mochida could not help but ask. "Nothing happened. Just that our world is harsh. Kids have to learn to grow up fast. And I only open my eye to my family." Lambo sauntered out and hollered incoherent things that Mochida could not tell.

The raven head shrugged and stepped out of his bed. _I have made my decision._

Dinner was splendid, he must say. He is quite jealous of Tsuna right now, getting to eat such tasty meals everyday. All he had at home is a long and empty table, maids and butlers around him and a lonely atmosphere. Yes, he's from a wealthy family but his parents were never home. They only send in presents on certain occasions, just to remind him that they are always around. Even so, he has never felt family warmth.

The warmth of a family.

What a nice feeling it is.

He could not help but smile at the rising ruckus in the kitchen. _I think my decision is right._

" **So? What's your decision?** "

* * *

Three years flew by in a blink of an eye.

Mochida wore a pristine suit and stood outside the tall mahogany doors. He has a long bag sling behind his shoulders and a file in his hands. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Mochida opened the heavy door and stepped inside. "Boss, I have the information you need on the Gesso Famiglia. The latest news would be that they are planning on merging with the Giglio Nero Famiglia, which Yuni-chan is currently leading. May I just ask, why do you need information about them?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. Please slot this information onto the high shelves please. And tell Kyoko-chan to arrange a meeting with Yuni." The brunet said. Just before he leave, his boss called to him again.

"Can you tell the chefs to cook slightly a bit more tonight? Let's have a feast! I still have to thank everyone for their hard work." Tsuna pleaded, his hands clapped together for extra effect.

Mochida sighed and smiled. He can never get used to this lively environment surrounding his calm and happy boss. "Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

 **A/N: I had this stored in my wattpad writes for quite awhile and decided to publish it here as well. Hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
